


"It happens."

by Toffyy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, punk Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffyy/pseuds/Toffyy
Summary: Jack suffers from anxiety disorder and once again he forgot to buy his meds on time. At least his boyfriend is there to remind him it sometimes happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at descriptions. Written and dedicated to all people who suffer from this shit disorder.  
>  Your feelings are valid and anxiety is a real illness. And it's terrifying.

His hands shook as he rummaged through the drawers, practically throwing the contents out, scattering all over the floor next to his feet. Eyes frantically searching the various packages, lips tightened in determination, but a whimper tore it's way through them as he slammed the drawer shut, wood hitting the wood hard. 

 

Jack slid to the floor, kneeling in the mess he made, pale fingers tangling in the brown tresses, pulling hard; silent tears ran down his cheeks and he tried, he really tried to stop the pathetic sobs from leaving his mouth, to no use. 

 

“Stupid, stupid stupid-" he couldn't help but whisper harshly in between sobs “immature, you can't grow up, why can't you grow up, stupid, waste of money, why don't you-” he got startled when pair of warm arms encircled his waist and pulled him upwards without a word; he tried to protest weakly, but his boyfriend seemed to not have any of this, keeping him close and gently leading them to their bed, then pulling Jack to sit on his lap. 

“You're not stupid, Jack. You simply forgot. It happens.” Hiccup whispered softly, kissing Jack's temple and gently swaying from side to side in soothing manner. 

 

“B-but I forget all the time! I'm a fuck up! I'm immature, stupid, I should-" but his face was gently pressed into the tattooed throat of his boyfriend, silencing him. 

 

“You're not any of those. Maybe you forget, but I tend to forget many things too, you know that. I bet you thought you had entire package stored, huh? It happens. In your backpack should be some meds stored, enough until we go get another prescription. You know the doctor will give it to you. Don't worry.” Hvannar looked at his crying boyfriend with a small, sad smile. “I love you. Exactly the way you are. It's gonna be okay.”

 

“You're saying it all the time and then everything goes to shit. Why are you still with me?” He couldn't help but stiffen at the harsh words, but then he squeezed Jack tightly, rubbing his nose against Jack's forehead, warm from crying. 

 

“You're the best that ever happened to me. With anxiety or not, I love you. I can't say I understand or know how you feel, but I believe you, everything you say you feel. I can't heal you, I can't be the remedy, but at least let me support you. Let me be here to hug you and tell you it's gonna be okay. Because that's the truth.” Hiccup gently tugged Jack to lay on the bed, pulling him close and covering them both with a blanket. “Get some sleep okay?”

 

The younger man nodded, and closed his puffed eyes, sighing softly. “I'm sorry Hiccup.”

 

“No need to be. Really.” He leaned to kiss the tear stained cheek. “Sweet dreams, baby.”


End file.
